Cartoon X-Overs Reacts to Smile HD
by JayZeeTee16
Summary: Several cartoon characters from different cartoons have major reactions to MisterDavie's video, Smile HD. Let's see how much they react to it.
1. Getting Started

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Since Sonic and his friends have already set out their reaction to MisterDavie's Smile HD, Let's see what happens if other characters from different cartoons react to the video as well. Anyway, if anyone want any suggestions, please leave a comment. Thank you!


	2. Character Reaction Breakdown

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Here are some available cartoon characters from different shows that might have a different reaction to Smile HD.

Adventure Time - Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Flame Princess (or Queen), LSP and Marceline

Regular Show - Mordecai, Rigby, Muscleman, Hi-Five Ghost, and Benson

The Amazing World of Gumball - Gumball, Darwin, Richard, Anais, Carrie, Teri, Masami, Tobias, and Nicole

The Garfield Show - Garfield

Johnny Test - Johnny Test, Dukey, and the Test Sisters

Chowder - Chowder and Panini

Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage

Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter and Dee Dee

Camp Lazlo - Lazlo, Clam, and Raj

Ben 10 Omniverse - Ben Tennyson and Gwen

Pokemon - Ash and Pikachu

Spongebob Sqaurepants - Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Plankton, and Gary

Sanjay and Craig - Sanjay and Craig

Fairly Oddparents - Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Sparky, and Poof

Wow Wow Wubbzy - Wubbzy and Daisy

Kids Next Door - Sector V

Foster's Home - Bloo, Mac, Coco, Edwardo, and Wilt

Ed, Edd, & Eddy - The Eds

Teen Titans GO - The Teen Titans

The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubble, and Buttercup

Ultimate Spider-Man - Spider-Man

Family Guy - Peter Griffin, Quagmire, Joe Swanson, and Brian Griffin

American Dad! - Stan Smith, Roger Smith, Steve Smith, and Francine Smith

That is it for this set of character reactions! Please leave a message or comment! Later!


	3. Adventure Time Reaction

Hello, readers! This is JayZeeTee16 speaking! Before i can write down the other cartoon reactions, i decide to let Adventure Time to go first, since it's the first one on the countdown. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

At The Land of Ooo, inside Finn and Jake's's Treehouse...

Finn and Jake are setting up B-mo to a laptop and put on his widescreen.

Finn said with a smile, "This reaction to this video we're gotta see is going to be great!"

Jake agreed, "Yeah, man. It's going to be off the chain."

B-mo joined along, "I agreed. Watching YouTube videos from many of our fans sounds very fascinating."

Finn said, "Of course, B-mo. It's very cool that actual people from the internet actually liked us. I think they'll might felt very good when we decided to take a look at their works."

Jake agreed, "Of course Finn." The magic dog heard a phone rang. He called and said, "Hello? Oh hi Lady! How's the kids?"

While Finn is setting up the seats, he headed upstairs to find the last remains for the protractor. He walked to a shelf near a drawer, where he finds Princess Bubblegum's locket. He starts thinking about the times he spent with her, but this cause him to think about the times he spent with Flame Princess as well. Knowing he might get depressed again, he decide to let it go and get on with his life. The human retrieve the last remains and went back downstairs.

Finn said to Jake who is off the phone, "Hey, Jake! I got the last wires for B-mo."

Jake smiled, "That's great, Finn."

Finn asked while setting the last remains, "How's Lady?"

Jake responded, "She's alright. Anyway, should our guests should arrive anytime soon?"

Finn answered, "Sure they are. I sent the invitations to PB, LSP, FQ, and Marceline."

Jake suddenly stops for a second. He turns around to Finn, asking him, "Flame Queen is coming here too? Dude, should you be over her by any chance? There's more fish in the sea."

Finn rolled his eyes, "Jake, I already know for glob sake. Besides, i'm trying to stay focused on adventuring for once."

Jake responded, "Okay, okay. Don't want to burst your bubble, man."

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard.

*Knock knock knock!*

Finn said with a smile,"That must be our guests now!" He opened the door, but suddenly got pushed across the floor by something, or in this case someone. That someone on Finn turns out to be the Ice King. The human groaned, "Goddamn it, Ice King! What the hell was that for?!"

Ice King said with a smile, "Sorry about that. I only did that because I hear you gotta have princesses here, so i thought i can hang with my buzzums with the ladies."

Finn gets up and asked, "Isn't your Kingdom back to its original form yet?"

Ice King answered, "Don't worry about that. Anyway, since all of are going to watch a movie together, why not i just stick around?"

Jake walks to him and said, "I don't know, Ice King. Remember what happened last time you were here?"

Ice King blushed a little. He remembered exactly what happened when he visited. "Yeah, i know. Don'y worry. I won't cause any problems here, mates."

Finn sighed, "Okay, but remember: No slipping up, okay?"

Ice King said, "Okay."

Just then, another knock was heard.

*Knock knock knock*

Finn smiled, "Coming!"

After Finn opened the door, it turns out to be Princess Bubblegum, one of his ex-crushes.

She smiled, "Hello, Finn. How is your day?"

Finn responded, "Pretty good, actually. How's the Candy Kingdom?"

PB said, "It was okay. Since Cinnamon Bun is with your ex-girlfriend, it doesn't felt the same anymore. I understand I wasn't fair to him like you did to Flame Queen but still..."

Finn said, "Don't worry about, Peebles. Besides, you already have much assistants anyway. I bet there's candy people that can help you out in the lab."

PB said, "That's true but i feared they might not enjoy it very much. I hope you'll find another lady friend soon toughen."

Finn said, "I not that worried about dating very much. I'm just trying to get back on track on adventuring."

PB asked, "Really?"

Finn answered, "Yeah." He points at the chairs, "Mind if you take a seat?"

PB said with a blush, "Okay." She turns and sees the Ice King in the other side. The princess asked, "Why the hell is Ice King doing here?"

Finn said with a stern face, "Don't ask."

The princess taken a seat, and another knock was heard.

*Knock knock!*

Finn asked, "Wow. Everyone's coming early today?" He opened the door a saw it was nothing but a bat. It went passed him and it shapeshifted into a woman.

Finn asked in surprise, "Marceline, what a surprise!"

Marceline chuckled, "Hey, Finn. Haven't seen you in a while."

Finn agreed, "Yeah. Me neither."

PB greet the vampire in a sour tone, "Oh, hello, Marceline."

The vampire turn a said, "Hello, Bonnibel. Nice to see you."

PB groaned, "Would you please stop calling me that?"

Marceline teased,"Why? Don't want me to call you that in front of Finn?" She sees that Ice King is on the other side. "Hello, Simon."

Ice King greeted, "Hello, Marceline."

Jake came out of the kitchen with a tray of snacks. "Okay, Finn, i got all the snacks together. No we can set up our guests together."

Finn said, "Actually, we only have two more left. And I think one of them is LSP."

Marceline asked, "So Finn? Why do you want us here?"

Finn explained, "Well, me and Jake found a Youtube video that involves aroud these pony people which reminds me of James Baxter anfter watching videos from our fans. So I thought it would be cool if we watch them to show the folks how much we appreciate their fan art about us."

PB asked, "Are they still pairing me with Marcie again? I'm not that much of a lesbian."

Marceline chuckled, "Of course you're not."

Ice King said, "Don't worry, princess. None of us here are fans of yuri and yaoi."

Lastly, a knock was heard.

*Knock knock knock!"

Finn said, "That must be LSP now."

When Finn opened the door, out of nowhere Lumpy Space Princess grasped onto his chest, causing him to fell on the floor again.

LSP greeted, "Hey Finn..."

Finn struggled, "Hey LSP." _Damn it! Not again!_

Out from the door, it was Flame Queen. She asked the lumpy princess, "LSP, will you please let go of him? Why the hell did you do that for anyway?"

LSP responded, "Because i haven't seen the blonde boy for a while. It's SO boring without him around."

FQ signed, "Lumpy space people. Always with the lumpiness."

Finn got out of LSP's hug and asked, "How are you doing, FQ?"

FQ said, "Pretty much okay. I decide to visit around Ooo for a while, and I let my champion take over while i'm gone."

Jake said, "It seems Cinnamon Bun is enjoying himself over there."

Ice King asked, "Why is that cinnamon bun watching over Fire Kingdom anyway?"

PB answered, "Because he cannot stand my bullshit all these years. What do you think?"

Finn said in surprise, "Geez, Peebles. Easy on the language."

Marceline said with tense, "Looks like someone's angry."

FQ sits down along with LSP, who says, "Oh my glob, Jake! Where's the damn nachos around here?"

Jake said, "LSP, relax. You'll get you chips soon enough while we watch this video."

LSP said, "Okay, okay! Just at least pass it out!"

Jake signed, "Alright." He sent the princess some nachos, which caused her to devour most of them.

Finn said to B-Mo, "Okay, B-Mo! Roll the tape!"

B-Mo responded, "As you wish."

*The video plays*

*Screen show red lettering*

Ice King asked "Okay, what's with the red lettering?"

Marceline smiled, "I don't know, but it looks kinda awesome."

*Lyrics started playing, leading to Pinkie Pie's appearance.*

PB asked, "Why does that pony have the same color as me? Is she a princess here?"

Marceline groaned, "You're expecting that kind of horse to be a princess?"

Finn said in amazement,"Wow, this animation looks pretty awesome. But for some reason the background looked exactly like ours."

Jake agreed, "It is, is it?"

Ice King smiled while looking at three other ponies, "How cute. She's going to the picnic."

LSP said with nachos, "No way! That picnic is totally not lumpy."

FQ asked in confusion, "Is it just me or is that pony going a little too fast?"

Marceline agreed, "Yeah, and what's with the creepy smile?"

Jake shrugged, "Oh god! Don't remind us about that."

*Pinkie Pie starts jumping to Twilight*

PB gasped, "What is she doing?!"

*Pinkie Pie kicked Twilight's head, ripping her head off*

Finn said in surprise, "Whoa!"

Jake joined along, "Whoa!"

Ice King said in shock, "Oh my glob! I did not see that coming!"

Marceline smile a bit, "That's is actual badass for a little pony. But the question is, why didn't the other ones just run away or something?"

PB said in shock, "What the hell? Okay, since when can a pony actual do that? And why does that white one look like Lady Rainacorn?

Jake asked, "That's the same question I turn out too. Why does this ponies look her anyway?"

*Pinkie Pie killed Rarity, looks at Applejack, who is smiling*

Finn asked, "Why is that apple pony so happy about?"

PB said, "I know, right? That's so mean-spirited!"

Marceline said to her rival, "That's the exact same thing you did to Finn, Peebles! None of us did forget for what you try to do to both Finn and Flames here."

PB pouts,"Come on! She almost burn the Land of Ooo into ashes!"

Finn said in anger, "That still doesn't mean you can just try to get me to change my mind about her."

FQ said, "You Know i'm hearing this, right?"

*Rainbow Dash dives in, kicks Pinkie hardly on the face*

LSP said, "Oh my glob! This is getting good!"

Finn said with a smile, "Nice kick for the blue rainbow pony."

Jake smiled, "That was awesome, man. But at least get rid of the tombstone."

Marceline asked, "Why is there a tombstone in the first place anyway?"

*Scene shows Pinkie's Kill-o-Meter*

PB said in caution, "Uh oh."

FQ joined along, "Double uh oh."

Ice King said in confusion, "Okay, why didn't those ponies just at least run away or go find help?"

Finn said, "No offense, but those ponies are just weak."

*Pinkie Pie powers up and blasted Applejack, obliterating her*

Finn and Jake said together in surprise, "Whoa!"

PB said in shock, "Holy moly!"

FQ said, "And I thought I was the unstable one."

Marceline asked, "Okay, this looks good and all, but come on! Why can't that rainbow pony just fight back?!"

Ice King agreed, "She's gotta get killed anyway, Marcie."

*Pinkie Pie eliminates Rainbow Dash by stomping her on the stomach*

PB groaned in disgust , "Ohhhh!"

Finn joined along, "That's just wrong!"

Jake said, "Even I won't do that."

Marceline said, "No offence on them, but that's what they get for not doing something."

*Fluttershy appears*

Finn asked, "Okay, why the hell isn't that yellow watching everything further away? Could she at least do something?"

LSP said, "Oh my glob, that pony is a goner!"

*Pinkie Pie blasted Fluttershy*

Ice King said not amused, "Well that was a nice warm-up for the pink pony."

Finn agrees, "Yeah. We're barley entertained about this."

Marceline said, "That pony has the right to cry for what she did. About time that pony show some remorse."

*Out of nowhere, Fluttershy attacks Pinkie Pie*

Finn signed in relief, "Finally!"

Jake said with a relief too, "It's about damn time!"

Marceline said with a smile, "Now that's what I called fighting back!"

PB said with concern and worry, "Isn't just me or is those two ponies seem to be friends?"

FQ replied, "Princess, you realized nobody's talking to you right now, right?"

*Fluttershy tries to defeat Pinkie Pie, but she fails*

Finn complained, "Hey! That's cheating!"

Jake agrees, "Yeah! That's not how it supposed to go."

Marceline agrees too., "Yeah! She just used the lyrics like it's a sword. I bet me and Finn can do better than that."

Ice King said, "And all top of that, she's beating her up without having a single scratch on her and her unforgiving smile."

*Pinkie Pie prepares a Spirit Bomb*

Finn said in shock, "Oh my god no!"

Jake joined along, "Dude, no!"

PB said, "Oh my dear glob!"

Marceline cheered, "Finish her!"

*Pinkie Pie defeats Fluttershy, but as a cause and effect, the bomb destroyed the entire planet, ending the video*

The gang were a bit quiet. They were stunned for what they saw, exceptionally B-mo. The robot asked, "Are you guys okay?"

Finn said, "We're fine, B-mo. We're fine."

Marceline started clapping, "Well, that was a nice video! I actually liked it!" The vampire stops for a minute. "What's the matter with you guys?"

PB said,"Oh, nothing much really. Just really in shock that ponies can apparently do that kind of stuff."

Finn said, "But at least it's well done."

FQ asked, "You know, I wonder why the fans actually love this video?"

LSP answered, "Maybe because they want to watch the action."

Ice King said to himself, "I hope my fan characters doesn't have the same reaction this too."

In an alternate universe, in the Land of Aaa...

The gender-benders were having the same reactions.

Fionna asked, "What on earth did we just watch?"

Cake said, "I have no idea, sugar."

* * *

That is it for the Adventure Time reaction. Sorry it took forever for this, but I manage to get this out of the way. Please leave a message or comment. Peace!


End file.
